Hyper Snow Blade
by Yoshiki-909
Summary: Archerko awakens in a whole new world that is not the earth, but a place in Lowee. How will her actions affect this world? Timeline will take place during Rebirth 2.
1. Chapter 1

Totally killing myself in making too many crossovers, far more than I can handle, especially when I don't have good writing skills. Well besides that, this is a Fate Sword Dancer x Hyperdimension Rebirth 2 crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Stay/Night nor Hyperdimension

"speech"  
'thoughts'  
*action*

* * *

[Normal POV]

"Bang." A single Gandr was shot.

*Headshot Impact* The counter-guardian's head flew back and kicked in a memory flash of his Master. A certain twin-tailed highschool idol magus, who summoned an Archer.

*Step* Archerko closed the gap between them and pushed her hands on his chest.

"I'm going, you know? Right now, I'll give you everything." She mustered up as much prana from her bleeding body and broken circuits as she could. "But with your poor capacity... just how much will you be able to take, I wonder."

*Forced Overload Prana Transfer* "Shall we see?"

The counter-guardian crunched his teeth in pain as his circuits were blasted with intense energy. An explosion of light and prana shined in the battlefield, leaving an exhausted woman standing and the counter-guardian collapsing to his death.

* * *

[Short Time Skip] Archerko's POV

EMIYA was revived, but all different with those ugly worms as his new power souce. Once again fighting for the wrong reasons.

"That's not Justice!" I yelled, projecting a durable sword with the little power I have left and clashing blades with him once more.

"That thing isn't why you and I started fighting!" 'Our fight began long before any of his happened, onii-chan.'

*slash* "No way?!" My right foot was cut off.

*Impale* "Gu..." Multiple swords pierced right through my body. It hurt so much. EMIYA raised his swords to deliver the final blow.

"Fufu." I smile. "ku... Hahaha. You're tough aren't you..." I dragged my only left arm toward me.

"I understand though, you know..." I supported my body with my arm to flip over.

"I can hear it."

"Save me... Save me! In torment even though his convictions have been warped." I looked at EMIYA. "A Boy's Crying Voice... So Clearly it hurts."

*Blade Clash* An Einzbern maid attacked him, but he blocked it in time.

"No... Ru... Run... Run!" I tried to scream, but my body was too damaged to even yell. They can't beat him, he's too strong right now. They have to run away.

"We refuse." The maid diened my warning.

"Wh...y..." My voice was beginning to cripple.

They begin to fight, but clearly he had the upper hand. My body was impaled by missed swords from his attack, but I refused to die just yet.

I watched as the remaining Einzbern maid was impaled by his swords. Emiya turned his back and walked away. A moment later, the maid stood up quietly and unleashed great power from the blow strapped on her arm. She fired at him, but unfortunately, I was caught in the blast. 'So this is where I die...'

* * *

[Death?]

'So cold and dark.' Is this what is death is like?

'An endless void?' The temperature was getting colder.

"R..." A voice?

"..am..." Is there someone there in death?

*Cold intense* It's too cold here and I'm too tired.

".Ram... Ram!.." I slightly open an eyelid only to see white.

'Snow...?' Soon I fell unconscious.

* * *

[Unknown Warm Room]

I slowly woke up in an empty room. I was on a warm bed, wearing cute pink pajamas that I had never seen before. 'kawaii~'

'Wait, I don't remember my body being small, when I was younger yes, but now...'

Soon the door opened, revealing a young lady with light sky-blue hair and dressed mostly in red.

"I'm glad you're awake," she said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Mina Nishizawa, Oracle of Lowee," she introduced herself. "You have been asleep for about three days."

"Lowee? Three days?" I'm in total confusion.

"Oh my, I hope you didn't get amnesia. What's the last thing you remember?" she asked.

'The last thing I remember...' I search my memories, but it was all jumbled up.

"I-I was... fighting someone..." 'His face was blank, I can't seem to remember his name or face.' "I defeated him... but he came back... and killed me?" 'Swords slashing toward me, my body bleeding and dying. I don't know what was the finishing blow... I'm supposed to be dead, right?'

"Oh heavens, you _poor_ _child_!" She was extremely worried about me.

"I'm pretty sure I'm an adult, but can't remember my exact age."

Before she could say anything... *growl* A sound of hunger hit me pretty hard.

"You must be starving. Let me go get you food to eat." Mina left the room, leaving me by myself.

"Might as well try to remember what I already know."

'My name, being a magus, sword dancing combat, healingcraft, Gandr, graduation air, wishcraft, Tracing, Otto and Bonfatius...' Seem like I could remember my skills more than my memories, it's still in a blur.

* * *

[Lowee's Basilicom]

Mina soon returned with soup and bread.

The flavor was ok, but I didn't care. I needed to ease my hunger, right now.

I asked for my clothes and Mina headed for the drawer in the room and took out my freshly washed red clothes and black armor.

I changed clothes. 'It was good to have back my old traveling clothes and armor back on, even though it was matching size of my smaller body now.'

I asked Mina more about this place and the world. Soon she began her long lesson.

* * *

[After being taught]

I learned that this world is called Gamindustri. Quite a shocker that I'm no longer on Earth, maybe my magecraft will be stronger here. 'I'll test that out another time.'

I am currently in the Basilicom of Lowee, Land of White Serenity. It's like the CPU's home and government of the nation. The CPU's, Console Patron Unit, are the Goddesses that rule and protect their nation. And the CPU Candidates are the little sisters of those CPUs. Apparently, one of Lowee's CPU Candidates found me in a pile snow. I had been close to freezing to death.

The CPU of Lowee, White Heart, has been missing for a few years. The ASIC, Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime, have been taking full advantage of her absence. Taking Share Energy, the people's faith, all around Gamindustri to revive the Deity of Sin. 'Well, at least I know who are the bad people in this world.'

Money here is called Credits and I'm completely broke. Perhaps I can visit those so-called Guild and take on quests.

"Mina, food." A demanding voice without a single speck of respect called out.

"Hungry..." A quieter and softer voice.

Two little twins were standing right next to each other. Both were wearing the same dress, but with slightly different color. The long haired one, 'seems to be the disrespectful one', had a cute shade of pink and the short haired one, 'the shy type, I think', had a cute shade of blue.

"Please wait girls, I'm currently helping our guest," Mina said to them.

The twins looked at me and opened their mouths.

"It's the snow girl!"

"Snowwhite..."

'Snowgirl? Snowwhite?.. Oh, they're talking about my hair. It's white as snow and I'm proud of it.'

"Girls! It's rude to call someone, not by their name," she scolded the twins, then looked at me. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask for your name."

"Wait, you don't need to apologize. It's my mistake for not saying."

*light cough* "My name is Illyaviel Emiya."

"Ill-la-bi-"

"Ill-la..."

Seems they have trouble saying my mouthful name. After a couple of tries, they soon gave up

"Ah! Your name is too hard to say," the girl yelled in frustration.

"Too hard..." She also gave up.

"I guess it's too hard for you girls... How about you just call me Emi."

"Emi. Great, now it's easy!"

"Emi..."

"Now girls, introduce yourselves," Mina said to them.

"I'm Ram, CPU Candidate of Lowee~!" Ram introduced herself.

"Rom... CPU Candidate as well..." Rom introduced herself.

"Rom was the one here you found you," Mina said.

"You were?" I asked.

"Yes... You were lonely on the pile of snow..." Rom nodded.

"Well, thank you very much for saving me." 'Even though I should be gone, before arriving here.'

"You're welcome..."

"I know, how about I make food for you." I turned to Mina. "May I borrow your kitchen?"

"Yes, I can show you where it is." Mina lead me into the kitchen and showed me the general location of the food items and utensils.

[Lowee's Basilicom, Kitchen]

'What should I make...' I thought to myself.

'I guess I'll make Pork Cutlet with some curry, should sound good.'

I prepared rice in the rice cooker, traced a knife and cut some pork, then heated up the pot of water and put veggies in it.

[Time skip, close to finish] (Not good in describing food and cooking)

This small body of mine really make things difficult in cooking. I have to use a step ladder to reach things.

'I already miss my older body of mine.'

Soon Ram and Rom came by.

"Emi, is the food ready?!" Ram seems desperate.

"Smells really really good..." Rom complimented me.

'Of course, it does, I have a super high rank in cooking.'

"It will soon be ready. Go wash your hands and wait at the table."

They quickly left and I turned off the heat. I begin to serve the food on the plates and place them on the table. 'I don't think they use chopsticks, so I place a fork and spoon on their plates.' I project myself a pair of chopsticks.

Ram and Rom returned and sat on their seats.

"Itadakimasu," (Let's eat; Translated) I said before eating, but the twins already began to eat.

"This is so good~"

"Delicious..."

"Better than Mina's cooking."

'Ouch. If Mina was here, she would've scolded her.'

They were quickly captured by my cooking. They asked for seconds and I served them a bit more. I saved a plate for Mina, whenever she decides to come to the kitchen.

"That was so tasty."

"Happiness..."

I gathered the empty plates and washed them. Later I looked for Mina to talk about the guild.

I spotted her on her desk, doing some paperwork.

'Maybe I should ask the Guild instead.'

"Mina," I called.

"Yes?" She stops for a moment.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"You're welcome, I just glad you're feeling better."

"I'll repay your kindness whenever I can."

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok, I'll be leaving now."

"Just come back, whenever you need help."

"Alright, bye."

"Farewell to you."

I left the Basilicom, and a quick hit of coldness hit me. Right, there's snow everywhere in Lowee. Anyway, I should ask people for directions.

[Time Skip - Lowee's Guild]

I arrived at the guild and the first thing I noticed was the lack of people, or should I say, adventurers.

There was lots of room with a few people in here, with most of them behind the register. Probably there weren't many adventurers in Lowee or they were all out questing.

I walked up to the counter.

"I would like to register as an adventurer, please," I said a firm voice

"Oh... ok," the person behind the counter said,pulling out an advanced looking tablet and placing it in front of me. "Just fill out the information on the screen."

'She seems very unenergetic, but oh well. At least she didn't ask if was an adult or not.'

* * *

 **Name:** Illyaviel Emiya

 **Nickname(s):** Illya or Emi

 **Type of weaponry:** Dual Swords, Bow

'Nation... I wasn't born in this world, so I'll put none'

 **Nation:** None

'Age... I don't remember my age anymore. I guess I'll put 18 to be safe.'

 **Age:** 18

'And done'

"Now please step on the mark, so I can take your picture."

She takes my picture and starts inputting the data. "Your card will be done in about 10 minutes."

* * *

[10 minutes later]

"Here is your guild card." She handed over my new card. "All your quests will be recorded in your account. There's a 10,000 Credits fee for replacement if lost."

"Ok." I left the counter and went over the Quest Board.

Quests were measured into ranks. Rank E was the easiest, working their way up to Rank S, which was the hardest. There were delivery, item gathering, and monster hunt quests.

I picked all the monster quests I believed I could do. One E-rank, three D-rank, and two C-rank monster hunt quests.

I checked the map of where I need to go and memorized it.

First up is to killsomedogoos (E-rank).

[End of chapter 1]

* * *

I hope you like it.

Since many people said I should start increasing my length of my writing, I'll try to write in 2k per chapter.

Next Chapter of Hyper Snow Blade coming soon or later. Chapter three is a quarter done.


	2. Chapter 2

TheRoseAlchemist17 has finished editing my chapters and give her a big thanks for her work.

Sorry no new chapter today but it will come up sooner or later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension nor Fate/Stay Night.

"speech"  
*action*  
'thoughts'

* * *

[Small Village] 3rd POV

After a short travel from Lowee to here, Illya had arrived. Luckily she didn't encounter any monsters.

She walked around and looked for a person to ask where her quest was.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?" The Villager A said.

"Do you know where I can find Dogoos to eliminate?" Illya asked.

"Are you-"

"An adventurer here to take on a Dogoo quest? Why, yes," she answered with a smile before he asked.

"Oh, ok. Follow the road until you see an open field." He pointed out the road. "Those dogoos have been harassing people who travel on the road to Planeptune."

"Ok, thanks for the info. Bye~" Illya waved and walked toward her designation.

* * *

[Wide Field]

"Dogoooo…"

"..goo"

"Do-goo"

'These are Dogoos? The monsters here look weird.' Illya thought.

'Looks like a water-drop shaped slime monster with cute animal features.'

'Anyway, I should get rid of them, Trace on'

Illya traced Otto and Bonfatius and noticed a slight difference of feeling.

They were stronger and felt more real than before.

'Tracing accuracy…. 99.69%!?' That was the highest accurate traced weapon she ever made.

Of course she always had highest accurate trace of Otto and Bonfatius, but never this high. They were on par of the original. Then she noticed other things.

'Prana cost lowered about 30%, Power increased about 20%... The new world and age of goddesses.' Without Gaia here striping down a rank from her traced weapons and eliminating mana from the world, she can freely use any magecraft without any restriction of power.

'No Gaia, Yay~'

Illya charged at the dogoo and slashed it into two. Soon it broke into a burst of data and disappeared from existence. Quickly the other dogoos learned of their fellow buddy's disappearance and all faced at the white haired loli.

Multiple dogoos tried to pounce on her, but they were quickly slashed in midair.

After a while, all the dogoos were gone.

"Well that was easy." Illya was planning to head back to the guild when…

"Dogooo..!"

Illya quickly looked back to see a giant sized Dogoo, about 4 or 5 times her height.

She quickly gripped onto Otto and Bonfatius and prepared to attack.

This Dogoo had a lot more HP and could easily overwhelm someone with its large size. It tried to pounce on Illya, but she quickly dodged with her reinforced legs. Also she definitely didn't want only slime on her, one of girls' nightmares was to be caught by a slime monster.

'That's enough!' Illya traced a large black bow and a nameless sword.

She charged the sword into a dangerous limit capacity and altered its shape into an arrow.

"Take this." She fired at the dogoo and the arrow exploded inside its body.

The dogoo disappeared and her prize was… jelly to the face. She totally did not expect that.

"Eww." 'Note to self, watch out for flying jelly'

Illya wiped off most of the jelly she possibly could. 'I need a bath...'

She headed back to the Guild to turn in her quest she has done.

* * *

[The Guild, Lowee : Evening]

"I have completed the D-rank dogoo elimination quest."

The lady took her card and confirmed quest completion by her onto the Guild system, then took out credits from the Guild register.

"Here is your 2,000 Credit reward." The lady gave it to Illya.

'I wonder happen to the lazy one, probably got fired or not working today.'

"Thank you." Illya said

"By the way, you should head home soon. There's a storm coming by," she warned.

"Ok, thanks for the news." Illya heeded to her advice.

"You're welcome."

Illya put away her Credits and exited the Guild. Soon she felt the wind picking up pace and saw a few snowflakes falling down.

'I don't think I have enough knowledge of the money system here... How much can 2k credits buy anyway? I guess I'll head to the Basilicom.'

Illya head toward the Basilicom. At the same time, the blizzard storm was beginning to catch up.

She reached the Basilicom and enter it.

"A blizzard storm... I haven't seen one since-" *Flashback pain* "..the Einz-bern..castle..." Bad memories were hitting her.

There was nothing good back in the Einzbern castle, except when her parents were there with her. Oh, how did her grandfather had plans for her. The pain she had to go through until her father rescued her, only to die afterwards and be placed under her brother's care. The only reminder of her father was the damaged Emiya Crest, planted on her left outer thigh.

'Otou-san...'

"Ill-" She heard a voice.

"Illya-" Illya snapped back to reality and saw Mina, with a worried face.

"Illyaviel, are you ok?" Mina asked.

"Yeah... just... going through some memories," Illya said.

"I won't intrude your privacy, but you should get warmed up," Mina said.

"Oh ok." Illya was feeling a bit chilly by staying next to the cold door.

"There's a warm bath already prepared, if you'd like to take one."

"Really!? I'll take one then~" Illya smiled.

[Bath]

"This is quite a large bath, must be one of the perks of being a CPU," Illya, undressed with only a towel, said as she head toward the water.

'Nice and warm.' Illya relaxed herself.

"Last one there is an rotten egg." Ram running into the bath. Editor's note: There are two possible ways to fix this: "Ram ran into..." or "Ram said, running into..."

"Wait! Ram...!" Rom soon showed up.

"Oh its Emi. What're ya doing here?" Ram questioned Illya.

"Emi..."

"Well... I didn't have a place to stay and Mina was kind enough to let me stay," Illya said to them.

"Would that mean, you're gonna cook for us again?!" Ram

"Um... ok, it's one of my services I can provide to you for letting me stay."

"Sweet! More tasty food~!" Ram cheered.

"Yummy..~"

'They've totally fallen under the power of my cooking.' Illya watch them cheer.

They were CPU candidates and they were easily persuaded by food.

"Hey Emi," Ram called.

"Yes?"

"Where did you learn to cook?" Ram asked.

"I learned to cook from my brother and experience." Illya answered.

"Your brother? Why isn't he with you?" Ram asked.

"... He's... gone far away, somewhere where I can't reach him." Illya didn't want them to worry too much.

She wasn't the only one who has a sibling, who has been gone for a long time. Illya noticed the mood going down from the twins.

"But once I find him, I'm gonna whack him on the head for making a dumb decision and drag him back!" Illya made a fist.

"Yeah, go teach your dummy a lesson!" Ram's fist pumped up

"Oh...!" Rom's as well.

"I think we've been in the bath long enough, let's go dry ourselves." Illya suggested.

[Lily Rank Increased, Ram & Rom]

The girls all got out from the bath and began to dry themselves.

Illya used the pink pajamas she used when she first woke up, and headed to bed.

* * *

[Next day, Morning]

Archerko isn't the type of person who stays up late or wakes up early, but with unfinished quests and being helped by the Oracle, Mina. The only thing she could to repay them was to do quests and pay them back in credits, once she got enough. Also monsters were a problem to society and by the name of justice, she would take them out. Editor's note: The first two sentences of this paragraph are confusing. Try combining them?

Getting up from the bed and dressing back into her combat clothes, she walked out toward to kitchen. Walking by, she saw Mina already up.

"Morning, Mina, I didn't think anyone would be up this early," Illya greeted her.

"Morning, Illyaviel. As the Oracle of Lowee, I have many duties to perform," Mina greeted her back.

"I see. You can call me Illya to shorten it. I'm not really into formality."

"May I?"

"Yes~. I'll be cooking for breakfast today, before heading out, to let you know."

"I see... May I ask where you're heading?" Mina questioned.

"I'll be out doing some quests from the Guild," Illya said.

"Isn't that dangerous for you? You haven't recovered all your memories, have you?"

"I'll be just fine. I'm well-versed in combat. Yesterday, I easily took out a very large dogoo."

"Well... if you can take out a dogoo that size, I think you'll be fine. Just don't push yourself, ok."

"Ok, I'll know when to retreat." 'or not' Illya doesn't really fallback.

* * *

[Kitchen]

There was leftover rice and Illya planed to make Omurice.

Once that was done, she wrote everyone's names on the Omurice with ketchup.

[Timeskip, after doing quests, Guild]

Quest Completed:

{Lowee Baslicom Request} D-rank, Client Histore: Please help us maintain peace and order in the city of Lowee. Could you please defeat the monsters that have taken up residence in the Lowee Global Expo?

Whenever there is a problem with peace and order, Archerko will be there to slove it by defeating monsters. The main reason why she accepted Histoire's request.

{The Day Lowee Stood Still} D-rank, Client Scumt Dickson: Get rid of the monsters that are disturbing the movie making.

She helped the movie maker with his monster problem and got a discount for his movie, when it came out in the future.

{Magical Glacier Wolf} C-rank, Client Murasame: Do you know of the Ice Fenrir? They're unusually in the northern lands. They're extremely fierce and violent. The Basilicoms are in big trouble because of them. ...Well, if you're confident in your skills, why don't you challenge one?

Illya was totally confident with her skill and needed to see how powerful this creature is. The Ice Fenrir was currently the most difficult enemy face so far, but she had little difficulty in defeating it.

"Here is your reward of 8,000 credits and items," The lady, named Jess, gave to Illya.

Items:

10k Credits _(Total)_  
Cord Armlet x1  
Charger x1  
Tuffmil x2

Looking at the items she got, she gave a structure analysis on the Cord Armlet. She was surprise to see that just wearing this Armlet will improve both her physical defense and magic defense. The Tuffmil was a cure against Virus Infection, unsure what it does to her, but she's glad to have some on hand. The Changer is very useful to restore her energy.

Illya decided to walk around the stores and check prices and what to buy.

The weapon shop provided a variety of weapons. Swords, spears, hammers, staffs, guns, futuristic energy weapons, and etc. She recorded every bladed weapon and left.

At the shop, Illya bought a few things. She got two of each cures of debuff.

Detoxin x2 : Removes Poison  
Paralaxin x2 : Removes Paralysis  
Reflex x2 : Removes Skill Seal  
Cost: 1.5k Credits

Illya didn't buy any healing items or SP Chargers. One, she can heal herself using healingcraft and two, those SP Chargers cost too much for her right now. She needed to save up.

At the clothing store... well, the prices are ridiculous. 10k to 250k Credits!. Items that can save your life cost far less than one set of clothing! Illya began to worry how much her borrowed pink pajamas cost. Looking at the wonderful selection of clothing, one dark blue winter clothes caught her eye. When she saw the price tag (50k Credits), she quickly dismissed it. She was gonna need to make a lot more money and take on higher-ranking quest. She wanted to go shopping for new clothes, but it seemed that it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Illya decided to head back to the Basilicom.

"I'm back~" Illya had the urge to say that.

"Emi where were you?" Ram came running out.

"Me?" Illya pointed at herself.

"You were gone the entire day! We wanted to play with you," Ram said.

"Yeah..." Rom nodded.

"I was out questing, I have work do" 'And people to save' Illya said and thought.

"You sound like an adult," Ram suspected.

"Because I am one~" Illya smiled.

"Emi... an adult?" Rom said, a bit confused. She didn't even look or feel like an adult.

"How about this. Tomorrow we play before I go to work in the afternoon."

"Ok..." Rom agreed.

"Any games we pick?" Ram was still not agreed.

"Of course."

"Sweet! Prepare to be destroyed," Ram agreed to the deal.

"I don't think I will go down that easy." Illya counter-said.

[Day end]

* * *

Hope you liked this new chapter.

Still haven't got any reviews... Anyway, feel free to leave a comment.

TheRoseAlchemist17 has edited my chapters. Her Kingdom Hearts 356/2 days fanfiction is quite good.


	3. Chapter 3

Very few reviews I have received... Anway, I do not own Fate Stay/Night Sword Dancer nor Hyperdimension.

"I wonder if an Emiya can make any food legendary...like a legendary class pudding."

"Mewantitnow!"

"Neptune!? What are you doing here?! You're suppose to be trapped in the Gamindustri Graveyard."

"Because I'm the main protagonist silly~"

"No you're not, I decide who the protagonist is and it's definitely not you. Also stop breaking the forth wall."

"It's not my fault the readers here love me~"

"If you don't stop right now, I'll have an Hyperdimension Fanfic Writer to have you tortured with tasty yummy eggplants. In fact, one Peashy fanfic had eggplants in it and it was fun to read."

"NEEEPPUUUU, you wouldn't! Poor other me."

"Oh yes I will... Anyway let's begin the next chapter."

* * *

[Morning]

*zzz*

"Illya it's morning already, wake up." Shirou tried to take up Illya.

"nnn..." Illya not wanting to wake up.

"5 more minutes..." The sleepy girl requested.

"You already had an extra 10 minutes, breakfast is already getting cold." Shirou trying to pull of the cover out of her well grip hands.

"Then... why don't you sleep with me, Onii-chan~" Pulling Shirou to her bed.

* * *

[Morning, what really happened]

"Emi, wake up!" Ram calling out.

"...5 more minutes..." Illya sleeply said.

"You promised that you would play with us, wake up already!" Ram shaking Illya's body.

"...ok" Illya slightly moved, "..Onii-chan~..." Taking a hold of Rom's arm and pulling her onto the bed beside her.

"Wah..." Rom couldn't escape Emi's grip and was cuddled by her. She felt cozy being laid down with Emi.

[Lily Rank increased, Rom: Maybe or maybe not]

"It's no use..." Rom said to Ram.

"Urgh, this dummy won't wake up." Ram complained.

"What can wake a sleeply dummy up?..." Both Ram and Rom think to come up with an answer.

"I know, I'll splash her with cold water! Like they do pranks on TV." Ram

"But... you'll wet me and the bed." Rom said.

"Then... I'll use the blow horn." Ram suggested.

"Mina... took that away..." Rom said, beginning to doze off a bit.

"Rom don't fall asleep with the dummy!" Ram warned Rom, but it was too late

"...zzz..."

"zzz" Both girls were catching some Z's.

"You dummy!.." Searching through her thoughts what could wake them up till an image of a large feather appeared.

*ting* Ram ran out of the room and later returned with a large feather in hand.  
She removed the blankets and Emi's socks. She held up one foot and touch it with the large feather.

"nnnN" Illya showing great discomfort.

"She not liking it." Ram darkly smiled. "Take this." Rubbing the feather harder on her.

"a-a-ahhahahahahah" Illya forcibly woken up and laughing. "Ra-ra-hahahah-mm" She noticed Ram tickling her foot. "P-plleeeassssse stoooop!" She cried.

"No you dummy. You said you'll play with us, but you stayed asleep." Ram said

"I-I-I'm Soooorrryy!" Illya gasping for air and struggle to keep her laughter in, while she speaks.

Ram continued to tickle her while Illya suffered the great pain of laughter. In the end Illya was left out of air and Rom woke up from the loud ruckus they were making.

* * *

[Lowee]

"Like I said, I'm sorry." Illya trying to regain Ram's trust.

"Hmph." Ram ignored Emi.

The trio-lolis were walking down the market streets of Lowee. Of course they have permission to go out.

"How about I make you any meal you want?" Illya said.

"...Any meal?" Ram taken interest in Emi's deal.

"Yes, any dish you want. I'll make it."

"Sweet! then..." Ram brought herself up to Emi's ear and *whisper whisper*.

"Ok." Illya accepted. "Since we're at the market, I'll buy the ingredients right now. You and Rom can look around while I'm gone. Be sure to meet up here in the next half hour, ok?."

"Ok!" Ram said and Rom nodded.

Illya and the twin went their separate ways. Rom and Ram went to the toy store to look at any new fun games and toys. Illya searched for ingredients and observed other items that Earth didn't have.

* * *

[29 mins later]

Exiting the market, Illya went back to the spot with bags of groceries. Reaching close to the spot, Illya didn't see the Twins there.

'Maybe they're late.' Illya first thought and waited for an extra few minutes for them to arrived.

Three minutes later and they still haven't arrived. Illya soon got worried and started to look for them. Looking around for a bit, she found Ram wondering around.

"Ram! There you were." Illya called out.

"Emi?" Ram turned around to see her.

"I told you to wait at the-?" Then Illya noticed Rom wasn't in the nearby area. "Where Rom?" She asked.

"I don't know! I told her to wait outside of the store and when I came out, she was gone." Ram.

"Why would you-" Illya stopped herself from scolding Ram. "-Anyway help me look for her."

Emi and Ram look around the area, but had no luck. Then they tried asking people if they have seen Rom.

"Excuse me, ma'am, have you seen a girl like her-" Illya pointed at Ram. "-with shorter hair and matching outfits." Illya asked the old lady, sitting on a bench.

"...why yes." The elderly lady nodded.

"Can you tell me where she is or where she went?" Illya ask.

"Well..." She began to tell her story of what she saw of how a green haired girl kidnapped Rom. Then another group of girls tried to stop her, but the kidnapper escaped from them. "-I believe she was heading to Lowee Global Expo.

"Lowee Global Expo, thank you for the information." Illya bowed politely.

"Your welcome."

With the information in hand, Illya wanted to dash toward to the Expo to save Rom, but she could leave Ram by herself nor couldn't she run with bags of groceries. The 4.2k of credits out of her wallet into groceries, she couldn't waste them.

"Rom could you take these Groceries back to the Baslicom-"

"No! I'm gonna freeze that dumb kidnapper for taking my sister." Ram said then a large burst of digital light surrounded her.

"Wha-" Illya was blinded by the flash and soon saw a girl in some kind of skin tight suit with a wing, where Ram was once standing. "Ra-am?" 'Divinity?'

"I'll save Rom!" Ram soon took of flying toward the Expo.

"Wait!" Illya called out but Ram didn't hear.

Illya quickly head toward the Baslicom to drop off the groceries and to tell Mina of what has happened.

* * *

[Lowee Baslicom]

"Mina!" Illya called out.

"What's wrong?" Mina came out and saw Illya all in a rush.

"Something bad just happened." Illya started to tell of what has happened to Rom and that Ram went off by herself to save her.

"This isn't good..." Mina began to think up of a solution to solve this.

"I'll see if I could catch up to her." Illya head toward the door.

"The Expo isn't that close-" Mina thought that Illya would not make it in time.

"I'm a pretty fast runner so don't worry too much." Illya reinforces her legs and dashes out into the snow.

[Lowee Global Expo]

"Where could they be..." Illya jumping to high places to get a better view.

*metal clashing* The sound attracted Illya's eyes. Looking from afar, she could see four girls and the twins overpowering the green haired lady, the supposed kidnapper.

* * *

[Linda aka Underling Defeat]

"I'll get you next time...!" Underling made her escape. (Skill: Escaping: Rank A)

"Oh yeah, we're the best!" Ram did a victory pose.

"The bestest..." Rom as well.

"Everone's all done, it seems." Compa said.

"Whoa, they look so awesome in those outfits! Pretty much the ultimate score, finding twin wifeys."

"Rom! Ram!" Illya called out as she jumped down and came up to them.

"Emi...!" Rom was glad to see her again after being kidnapped.

"You're late!" Ram frowned. "You missed how awesome we were."

"Score, it's a rare wifey find." Red saw Illya's beauty.

'Wifey?' Illya didn't understand her but sets it aside for now. "You girls must be the one who tried to save her, correct?"

"Oh really? But they sucked at it, didn't they? Big fat failures, huh?"

"Ram! That wasn't nice to say!" Illya stops Ram's disrespectfulness.

"Hard to argue with the pure logic of a kid." IF sigh at her failed rescued attempt.

"Excuse me, but are you two the CPU candidates of Lowee?" Nepgear asked.

"Yep! I'm Ram, and this is Rom. We're the CPU's awesome twin sisters." Ram boasted.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh..." Rom in agreement.

"I'm Illyaviel Emiya, a friend of the twin CPUs." Emi said with a smile.

"I'm so happy we ran into each other. Um, I'm a CPU candidate too. My sister is Neptune, and..."

"Neptune...? She was from...uh..." Ram stuggles to remember.

"Planeptune..." Rom reminded her.

'Planeptune uh, the land in the west.' Illya recalled what Mina said about the nations of Gamindustri.

"Oh I knew that. That means you're a Plaeptune CPU.

"Right, I'm trying to save all our sisters, and so..." Nepgear was cut off by Ram.

"That also mean you're my enemy!" Ram said with low hostile intent.

"Ram?" Illya was surprised with Ram sudden accusation. Nepgear didn't look that kind of person, more of the opposite.

"Enemy, enemy..." Rom also joined Ram's belief.

"Not you too Rom." Illya was beginning to worry about their actions.

"Huh? N-No, not at all! Why am I your enemy?" Nepgear asked worriedly.

"Ram stop accusing someone instead of listening what they have to say!"

"Why!? She's a CPU from far away, so she must be here to take away all our Share!" Ram argued.

"Some CPUs do that... I read it...in a book..." Rom said to help Ram.

"Don't judge someone by a book." Illya then looked at Nepgear. "Are you here to take Lowee's Shares?" She asked clearly.

"No, No. I never do that." Nepgear denied that question.

"See, she not here for Shares. You said about something about saving-"

"I don't care! I bet she wants to save her own nation. I'll gonna go all out on, you dummy" Ram prepares her staff in a combat position.

"W-Wait stop!" Nepgear yelled that she didn't want to fight.

Then Illya suddenly appeared behind Ram with her hand raised.  
*carotid punch*  
Ram instantly drops down, leaving Emi's hand from her neck. She unconsciously untransformed from HDD and slept on the floor.

"Oh my goodness!" Nepgear was shocked to see Ram go down.

"Whoa, she fast." Red commented.

"To knock her out in one hit..." IF wonder what skill could do that.

"I hope she doesn't hate me for this." Illya said.

"Ram...?" Rom begins to worry about her sister.

"Don't worry Rom, she isn't hurt... she's just sleeping. You can untransform now." Illya reassures Rom and picked up Ram on her back.

"I apologize for Ram's misbehavior and false accusation on you miss." Illya fixes Ram's mistake.

"D-don't worry, I'm just glad no one was hurt." Nepgear was glad that no one had to fight.

"You're not here...to take our Share...?" Rom asks back in her human form.

"No, I'm here to rescue our sisters." Nepgear says

"Big sis Blanc...?"

"Yes, as well as the other CPUs." Nepgear said.

"I see, why don't we all head back to the Baslicom. I sure Mina could help you girls." Illya suggested

Everyone agreed and started to head back to the Baslicom. Along the way, they all exchanged names and learn a bit from each other.  
Compa is a nurse-in-training, who wants to help anyone.  
IF is a guild agent, who is currently helping Nepgear to save to the CPUs.  
Nepgear is the CPU candidate of Planeptune, who is currently gathering help from the Mascots from each nation.  
Red is trying to build a harem of girl to be her wifeys and also helping Nepgear on her journey while looking for possible candidates.  
Rom is a Caster type CPU with strong ice magic as well as healing and support.

Ram started to wake up from her unconscious.

"She starting to wake up." Illya noticed Ram's sluggish movement from her back. "Everyone hide! Rom, stay with me." Illya yelled and set down Ram.

Ram slowly woke up and Nepgear's group was all in hiding.

"Where am I...?" Ram seeing unfamiliar background and trying to regain her conscious.

"Ram great to see you ok." Illya smiled.

"Where's that dummy trying to take our Shares!?" Ram suddenly got up with her staff summoned in hand looking for Nepgear.

"Oh, they're gone. We're heading back to the Baslicom, right Rom~" Illya said.

"Right..." Rom said in a lowly voice, she didn't like to lie.

The Trio lolis all head back to theBaslicom, meanwhile Nepgear's group followedin a distance.

* * *

End of Chapter.

I hope you liked it and leave an review, if you please.

I was planning to head back to my Halo Zerg Wars to rewrite or make my DxD crossover more original. Not sure which.


	4. Chapter 4

Archer EMIYA... I'm not sure whether to add him or add another Illya (Prisma, Testament, Master) to this world. This world likes to connect to other dimensions. Hyper, Ultra, and Zero dimensions also a few fanfictions ones like Extradimension and Deltadimension.

Illya Testament should make a pretty good member of the ASiC and villian. But I don't know how she speaks. I couldn't find a eng ver of her dailouge so pretty much will become too much of a OOCness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension nor F/SN.

"Speech"  
'thoughts'  
*action*

* * *

[Lowee Baslicom]

"We're back!" Ram barge open the doors.

"Good, I need to talk to Mina for a bit. I'll start cooking after that, K~" Illya said.

"You better hurry." Ram not wanting to wait for Emi.

"Ok..." Rom said.

The twins head back to their room, meanwhile Illya searched for Mina.

"Mina." Illya spotted her.

"Illya welcome back. Is Rom alright?" Mina asked.

"She is safe and sound, but the kidnapper got away." Illya said with wounded pride. For the first time, a person got away from her eyesight. If it was a Servant, she could understand, but this person wasn't and got away so easily. She didn't even look or even feel powerful.

"What's important is that Rom is saved." Mina said.

"Yes... There was help from other girls who aided and one of them was the CPU Candidate of Planeptune." Illya said.

"Planeptune?"

"Yes, she said about rescuing the CPUs, but she currently in search in help from the Mascots. Who are the Mascots and where exactly are the CPUs?" Illya asked

"...The Mascots are the guardians of the nations. Each nation has their own Mascot, protecting the land from those who harm it. As for the CPUs, Nepgear should know their exact location, since she was also trapped along with them." Mina explained.

"I see. Is there any way we could save the the CPUs?" Illya asked.

"Sadly, not at this moment. We don't have enough resources and information on the enemy to conduct such rescue. The bits of Share Lowee regain thanks to you, isn't enough." Mina let out the hurtful truth.

"Shares? I don't recall doing that." Emi said in confusion.

"The quests. By doing quest will enact the people's faith back to Lowee. I'm sorry if its an invasion of privacy, but as the Orcale, I have access to the Guild of Lowee. I have seen reports of quest done by you, if I'm not mistaken."

"No, it's true. I still remember my combat skills. So by doing quests can return faith back to the nation" Illya said.

"Correct. There are other ways too, but the ASIC has taken advantage over them." Mina said.

"I see, well I better start cooking before Ram complains that I'm taking too long." Illya left toward the kitchen.

* * *

[Nepgear's group, Lowee]

"There goes Illya and the CPUs" IF observed from a distance.

"I hope we can convince Ram that we're not her enemies." Nepgear hoped.

"I sure Emi-Emi would find a way." Compa said assuring

Walking through the streets of Lowee, the girls headed toward the Baslicom. To meet the Oracle and find out the location of the Mascot.

[Lowee Basilcom]

"All that excitement sert us back, but we finnaly made it to the Baslicom." Nepgear said, as the group entered the building. "Pardon us, anyone here?" She called out.

"Yes, welcome to Lowee's Baslicom." Mina greeted the group, then got a closer look of Nepgear. "Oh, my. Forgive my presumption, but are you Planeptune's ...?"

"Yes, I'm Nepgear, the CPU candidate of Planeptune. We came here today because we want to ask for help..."

"Ah yes, Illya has told me about your coming about important matters. Pardon my manners, I am Mina Nishizawa, Lowee's Oracle. How I can be of service?"

After a short discussion about their mission on Lowee.

"I see... So you are seeking our Mascot's power." Mina understood their mission.

"So...?"

"Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to help you right now." Mina said.

"Uh-oh, why not." Compa asked.

"Lowee's Mascot has a very important mission. If it leaves, our nation will be shallowed up by unprecedented chaos." Mina said

"Mind if I ask what its mission is?" IF questioned.

"I do apologize, but the importance of its mission is so great that all relevant information is classified."

"But there are bad people out there trying to find and beat the Mascots into pulp!" Red argues.

"If she can't tell us anything, we'll just have to track it down the old-fashioned way." IF confident in finding it.

"I trust that no harm will come to it should you find it, so I have no reason to stop you." Mina said.

"Ok..." Compa

"It would be rude of me to shoo away such well-traveled guests without giving you something, so..."

* **growl** * Red's stomach rumbled.

"Oh, I guess all that running and talking made me hungry." Red said.

"Me too" Compa also agreed since she isn't as fit as the rest from chasing after Underling.

"Well, we all skipped lunch break to chase after Underling." IF said.

"Oh my, I can recommend and show you nutritious restaurants that can satisfy your appetite." Mina said.

"No need Mina" Illya entered the room. "Could you lead them to the dining table? I was about to call Rom and Ram, myself." Illya said, going to the twin's room.

Illya left to get the twins and Mina lead the girls down Hallway. As they got closer to dining area, they can already begin to smell the delicious aroma overwhelming in the air.

*Sniff* "I can already smell the deliciousness floating in the air." Red, floating toward the source. (Walking not floating)

"Just by smelling it makes me hungry." Nepgear said.

"If the smell is this good, I wonder how the taste will be like..." If said.

Reaching the door, Mina open the door revealing a table with all sort food. All perfectly cooked as if it was used by the finest ingredients. Shining aura of a godly creation. The girls entered the room, with their eyes on the food.

"Whoa." Nepgear surprised by the sheer aura of food.

"Is it me or is the food is shining?" Compa asked.

"It's dependently shining." Red nodded.

"Nope... it's just an illusion." IF said, even though she also seeing it shine.

Illya and the twins also enter the room, and Ram caught a look of Nepgear.

"Ah! It the thieving CPU dummy, she came to rob our home!" Ram accused.

"Thieving CPU dummy? Heaven, child, that is quite rude!" Mina got mad at Ram

"Ram... Miss Nepgear isn't here to rob." Rom said.

*sigh* "I knew Ram would be still be aggressive toward Nepgear..." Illya said.

"Is that so... May I ask what happened?" Mina asked.

"Actually..." Nepgear told the story how they met and that Ram believed that she was taking shares from their nation. Luckily, Illya was there to stop her and convince Rom, that she's not the enemy.

"Oh, now I see. She misbehaved and tried to attack you, did she? I am truly sorry!"

"No, no. Please, there's no need to apologize..." Nepgear said.

"Can we put this conversation on hold? The food is getting cold and someone can't wait to start eating." Illya said pointing at Red.

"Very well, me and Ram will have a talk later." Mina now face forward to Ram. "First apologize for the trouble you caused with your false accusation."

"What! Lame! Why do I get to apologize? I'm not gonna say anything to the CPU dummy." Ram said.

"No, that's not what you're suppose to say in this situtation. Try again." Mina said.

"Hmph! I bet that they stole Emi and said, " _Now I control your friend, hahaha_." Ram lied.

A dark aura leaked out of Mina. "What. Do. Little girls. Say?" Easily crushing Ram from it. Everyone else also sensed it. Rom was scared and hiding behind Emi, who was surprised about Mina's hidden dark side.

"I'm so sorry! Really!" Ram apologized.

"Did anyone else just feel a very dark, scary aura...?" Compa asked.

"Yes I did and it frightened the Rom." Illya said.

"I guess there's more than meets the eye with Lowee's Oracle, too." IF said.

* * *

"Everyone, please help your self to the food. Just make sure the leave food for others to taste. Besides that, enjoy~" Illya said and the girls started to collect portions of food out of the dishes.

Everyone took a bite and a favor explosion filled their taste buds, overloading their minds with the heavenly world of food.

"Wow, it's so very tasty." Compa complemented

"I can't even begin to describe its favor." IF said.

"Feels like... I'm in heaven~" Nepgear said in complete bliss.

"Yunm~" Red agreed, but her mouth was full to say anything.

Nepgear's group continued to eat. Illya ate at her own pace with her own chopsticks. Rom notice Emi's unusual eating utensils and asked her about it.

"Emi... Why are eating with sticks...?"

Illya thought about how to answer and said, "It's a custom from my family. These sticks are called chopsticks, they can be used for cooking or eating." Picking up a piece of beef and putting it in her mouth.

"oh..."

"Would you like if I teach it to you? It's not that difficult to learn, just need lots of practice before you can use it elegantly." Illya said

"hn" Rom nodded yes.

* * *

Since it was the first time eating such delicacy. The girls kinda over ate, leaving no leftover.

"That was wonderful~" Red said.

"I think I ate a bit too much." Compa said.

"I couldn't stop myself from eating." Nepgear said.

"Well I'm glad to skip lunch for this meal. I wonder who's the chef is?" IF questioned.

"I'm glad you liked it~ I made it best in my abilities." Illya smiled

"Wait... Your the chef?!" IF in all surpised

"Illya the chef? That makes her wifey rank boost to the top favorites."

"There no better chef than Emi all in Lowee" Ram said boasting.

"uh huh..." Rom nodded in agreement.

"Well... there is one chef who can beat me." Illya said.

"A chef better than Emi-Emi?" Compa said.

"My brother, he's the one who tuaght me all his techniques." How to use the tools of the kitchen, how to manage movement & time in the kitchen, and the most important of all, how to reinforce certain favors in ingredients to boost its taste. After that, it was in the matter of long time practice and experience.

* * *

EMIYA: Skill: Cooking: Rank EX (Unlimited Dish Works)

Archerko: Skill: Cooking: Rank A+++

* * *

Everyone thanked Illya for the food. Putting away the dirty dishes to the sink, for it can be washed by Illya later on. The girls gather up at the entrance of the Baslicom.

"I hope your mission goes well." Illya said.

"Don't come back" Ram said.

"Ram! What did Mina just said about being a good little girl." Illya warned.

"You're a little girl too, dummy." Ram countered

Emi and Ram argued, but Illya kept the upper hand of being mature.

"Well, we got what me could so we'll be fine." IF said.

""Bye"" The girls waved goodbye and head out of the Baslicom.

* * *

End of Chapter

I hope you liked this.  
Feel free to leave a comment.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter will mark the 10k word goal of this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own F/SN nor Hyperdimension.

"Talking"  
'thoughts'  
*action*

* * *

Nepgear's group went in search of Lowee's Mascot, before the ASIC destroys it first. Illya went out for daily quest, to earn credits and help Lowee gain back what little shares was left. Ram was under Mina's lecture of her misbehavior and how to act proper. Rom was in the streets on Lowee, looking for her lost pen on the ground.

Nepgear also got lost from her group, after using the lady's room, and bump into Rom. Rom said that she was looking for her pen and since Nepgear was such a good-hearted person. She told her would help her find it, even though she was suppose to return and continue the search.

Tracing back their step of where Underling first kidnapped Rom. They searched the path until they ended up in Lowee Global Expo again. Rom and Nepgear chatted with each other, learning Nepgear's mission to gain help from the Mascots and Uni. Nepgear ask Rom if she can join and she can refuse if she wants. Nearing the end of the Expo, Nepgear found something.

"Oh. Wow, I think I found it! Is this your pen?" Nepgear asked, showing her the pen she picked up.

"Oh...That's it...!" Rom all excited to be reunited with her pen.

"What a relief!" Nepgear said, glad it was finally over. "That took longer than expected, but do you feel better now?"

"Um...Ram might be mad at me..." Rom said, she been out for quite a while now.

"Well, I'm certain she's worried about you, at least. Let's get you back home, okay?" Nepgear said.

"Uh-huh..."

*Loud Roars*

"What was that!?" Nepgear was surpised by the sudden roar.

"Sounded like a monster..." Rom began to worry.

"Hyah-" A voice could be heard from afar.

"I hear someone, it sounded like..." Nepgear though who's voice it belonged to.

"Emi...!" Rom

"Oh no, she might be in trouble! Let's go to her!" Nepgear said. Rom nodded and they both ran.

They headed toward the battle. Nepgear had her beam saber ready and Rom with her staff. Turning from the corner, they saw Illya fighting alone against three Ice Fenrir.

* * *

"Enough with your barking. Trace bullet." Illya raised her hand and traced multiple top-class steel swords and E-ranked Noble Phantasm swords. All floating in the air above her, with their tips pointed at them.  
"Fire!" Bringing her arm down and the swords rain upon them. Stabbing, cutting, and piercing the Fenrirs. They disburst into data and the swords disappeared as well.

"That should finish the requirements." Illya picking up Ice Claws and going over her quest list.

* * *

Nepgear and Rom were was amazed at Illya's power, able to defeat three Ice Fenrirs by herself. They were even more interested in her power to summon swords and rain it upon enemies.

"Emi is strong..." Rom's first time seeing Emi's poweress.

"She's remarkable, I don't think I could handle that alone. Well not in my HDD form." Nepgear said.

Illya notice their presence and saw them standing. She dispelled her married swords and wave to them.

"That was amazing Illya, how do you create so many swords!?" Nepgear

"um- well..." Illya didn't know what to say. She couldn't say the secrets of Tracing Magecraft. This world already knows the existence of magic, so maybe... "I- I used sword magic."

"Sword magic...?" Rom tilted her head, never heard of such magic before.

"You're a magician, Illya?" Nepgear asked.

"Well... I'm more like a magic swordswoman than a magician. I know magic, but Rom & Ram are much better spell casters than me." Illya answered.

"Oh..." Rom surprised to learn Emi's occupation of a magic swordswoman.

"So, what are two doing here?" Illya questioned then look at Nepgear. "I thought you were looking the Mascot somewhere else, or is it here?"

"No no, nothing like that. Rom lost her pen and I wanted to help. We just found it recently, till we heard your voice." Nepgear explained.

"Uh-huh..." Rom confirming her story.

"How kind of you. Thank you for help." Illya bowed to Nepgear.

"N-No need to thank me."

"Most people would be worried if Rom went alone in a dungeon, including myself. So you girls are heading back to Lowee?" Illya

"Yes."

* * *

[Road back to Lowee]

The three girl walked back to Lowee

"Emi... can you tell more about sword magic...?" Rom asks and was curious about at.

"Well..." Illya thought up answers that could fit without lying. "I could create any copy of a sword using magic."

"Copy? So you can copy my beam saber?" Nepgear showed her weapon to Illya.

"Well no, it has to be a real sword. Your saber is actually a stick of energy in a shape of a sword, not truly a sword."

"Oh." Nepgear places it back in her inventory.

"What else... I can enchant blades, which makes it sharper and more durable."

"Emi an enchanter...?" Rom questioned.

"Just for blades. That's pretty much what my sword magic can do." Illya said and looks at Lowee. "We're back. I heading off to the Guild, be safe you two." She waved and left the group.

The girls waved back and went off their own path. Nepgear went to find her friends and Rom returned home.

* * *

[Later on, Evening. Baslicom]

Emi, Rom, and Ram were playing together. A game of ball tag, where the player with the ball throws the ball at someone. Whoever gets hit becomes _'it'_ and repeats the process. Currently, Ram was _'it'_ and chasing after Emi.

"You can't run from me Emi!" Ram prepares the ball.

"Take your best shot." Illya dared her.

"Hyah!" *Throws* The ball flew faster than what an ordinary girl would've thrown, but Ram had the strength to send book flying at people's faces.

*Dodge* Illya's reflex is far above average and easily could predict the ball's pathway at such speed.

"You missed~" Emi teased Ram.

"Stop dodging!" Ram picked up the ball and threw it back at Emi.

Unfornatunely the game had to end when Nepgear and her friends returned to the Baslicom with important news. Everyone was gathered to listen. They talked about a gaint machine that the ASIC recently awoken and controlled.

"I see. The Killachine is back." Mina said in worry.

"You ran because you were scared to fight it? Jeez, you're so super lame!" Ram mocked

*chop* Illya chop on Ram's head. "It wasn't because they were afraid, It was because they didn't have the right fire power to destroy it."

"Are you ok...?" Rom said, which caught Ram's attention.

"Yes, I'm just fine. Thank you." Nepgear smiled as the bond of friendship grew.

"Stoppit, Rom! Stop worrying about that dummy!" Ram dislike her sister befriending with a CPU dummy.

"Ram, watch your manners!" Illya stop her from saying anymore. "Do you still need another private lesson from Mina, again?" She blacked mailed her.

Ram quickly nodded no. The conversation continued with the information about the Killachine.

The Killachine was a tool of destruction, created by Arfoire. It's power is what Nepgear's group first experience. The worst part of all is that Arfoire has created hundreds of Killachine, before they were sealed away.

"Pssh numbers a stupid. Just say the word, then me and Rom will blow 'em away!" Ram said in all confidence.

"Kaboom..." Rom agreed as well.

"Now now. I don't think it's as simple as blowing things up..." Compa said.

"Surely there should be a point of weakness on its body. Did any one of you caught a good look on the Killachine?" Illya asked.

"Well..." Nepgear flashback to the moment of fighting it, but drew a blank.

"Nope" Red said.

"We were preoccupied in fighting it, that it didn't give us a chance to pinpoint its weakness." IF explained

"I see." Illya didn't like how the Killachine gave the girls a tough time.

"Such a course of action isn't realistic. That's why we used the Mascot to seal them away, but..." Mina said

"The disc shattered. The Mascot..." Nepgear face saddens at the broken pieces of the Mascot.

"Still, this situation must be addressed. Fortunately, ASIC is not one to hasty action" Mina said.

"Which could also mean they're taking their time to make a thorough game plan." IF said.

"Indeed. But their hesitation does change the option available to us." Mina said. "It's a selfish request, but may I ask for your aid in protecting the city and gathering information?"

"That will not be a problem at all. What's done can't be undone, so we'll do all we can to help." Nepgear said maturely.

"Count me in too." Illya said.

"Thank you. I'm sure you're all tired today's ordeal. Please rest here tonight." Mina offered.

Everyone went to bed to regain their strength for tomorrow. Who knows what will happen.

* * *

[Next day, Morning]

Everyone happily ate Illya's homecooked breakfast. The best way to start a day with the important meal of the day. Nepgear and her friends went out to findout what to do before the Killachine begins their attack.

Illya went out her own way to the World Labyrinth dungeon. Tracing Otto and Bonfatius to kill off monster, that blocked her path or chased after her.

[World Labyrinth]

In a multi-color tiles dungeon, Illya made her away across to the next floor. Using high ground, searching using her reinforced eyes. She spotted the Killachine in a distance.

It was massive, several times Mina's height. A hovering, thick metal armor, iron golem. No wonder the girls have tough time.  
It's defenses are nearly impossible to beak without proper armor-piercing weapons or magic. Without legs and hovering over the ground, it's difficult to land a melee hit without jumping at it.  
It worst part about it, is than there's about twenty of them online!

'So many!' Illya scared of the thought of them attacking Lowee, right now. She wasn't even sure if she could defeat them all. If it was just one, she could destroy it, but this many was too much. Maybe if they group tightly next to each other, she could probably Caladbolg ll them. Unfortunately they weren't.

The current strategy, she could come up with, was to lure them one by one. Away from the group and using noble phantasms to snipe off their heads. But she doubts one would leave the group without orders from ASIC or alert the entire horde.

'I should report everyone about this.' Illya thought before talking another look at the layout of the dungeon. She spotted in a far of distance was Nepgear, IF, Compa, and Red fighting off a monster, that look like a bad digitalized 3D head of a guy.

Illya decided to help out and traced a black bow and a noble phantasm. Readying the sword on the bow, aiming toward the head.

 _" **Hunting**_ **!** " Letting go of the sword-arrow as it zoom toward the target.

* * *

[Battle against Dr. Kawashina]

"Defensive Cheer!" Nepgear buffed IF's defenses.

"Take this!" IF rushed attack, dealing multiple scratches on its face.

Compa used First Aid to heal Red's injuries from the pervious attack.

Dr. Kawashina tackle off IF's attack and prepared for another attack.

"Careful! It's planning to attack." IF warned the group. The girl raised up their guard.

Before the head monster could begin charging at the girl, a fast flying arrow came into view and attack the monster. It pass through its head and the arrow turned around and hit it another two more times.

Dr. Kawashina died and drop Datanim. The girls just stood there of what just happened.

"The arrow went swish and came back for another to two rounds" Red said.

"We all just saw that I don't see anyone who shot it. Might've left." IF looking at the direction the arrow came from and couldn't see anyone.

"We should get the Datanim before it disappears." Nepgear said and Red went to get it.

"I guess we shouldn't waste time finding out, who shot the arrow." IF said

"I got Datanim~!" Red holding up the item in a pose like from a game, The Legend of Link."

"And with that, we have the items Broccoli said we needed. We should hurry back to the city." Nepgear said.

"I hope we can resuscitate the Mascot." Compa said.

"More like we have to bring it back. Time's running out, and there's no telling when the enemy will attack." IF said

"The enemy is growing in numbers." Illya said, randomly appearing

"Emi-Emi, since when you got here?" Compa asked.

"Oh I was here a while ago, doing some recon on the Killachines before I saw you all here." Illya said

"Recon?" Red looked confused

"She means spying." IF said it understandable to Red. "I guess you got some bad news for us." Knowing the obvious.

"Yes, but what are you girls doing here?" Illya asked.

"We were getting the materials to fix the Mascot." Red said showing the Datanim, before putting it away.

"Oh! A plan to fix and use the Mascot's power to seal them away. Nice thinking." Illya said, glad of a good alternative method showed up.

"Yes, luckily Broccoli told us the method to repair a disc." Nepgear said.

"Then let's hurry to fix it, there isn't much time before the ASIC begins their attack."

The girls rushed back to Lowee, meeting up with Broccoli for to say the next step of the disc repairs.

* * *

End of chapter.

Hope you like this.


	6. Chapter 6

New goal is to reach my first 20k fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension nor F/SN

* * *

Nepgear, IF, Red, Compa, and Illya returned safely to Lowee with the materials to repair the disc. Meeting up with Broccoli.

"We got the items, Broccoli!" Nepgear happily said.

"Well done, nyu. All right, so... Give it your best, Nepgear." Broccoli pushed the responsibility onto her.

"What the goodness!? Me?" Nepgear unexpectedly got the job of repairing the disc.

"You can do it. Just believe in yourself, nyu." Broccoli encourage her.

"Okay...I guess I can try..."

"Let's borrow a room in the Basilicom. It might be good to have the Oracle around if the Mascot recovers."

"Good idea, don't want anyone disturbing the process. I'll tell Mina of the news." Illya left toward the Baslicom as the girl followed behind.

* * *

[Lowee Baslicom]

"Mina! Got some good and bad news." Illya called out.

"Illya, welcome back. What information have you gather?" Mina welcomed her back

"I'll start with the bad. The ASIC have awoken more than twenty Killachines. Though I didn't see any movement of attack, they probably have in the thirties about now." Illya said.

"I see. The ASIC are creating a army of Killachines before they attack Lowee with such a large force." Mina concluded.

"The good news is that a method of repairing a disc is known and Nepgear will be the one to fix it. We will only need a room where Nepgear can focus on repairs." Illya said.

"That can be arrange. Nepgear you can use our equipment and tool you need to repair the Mascot." Mina said.

"Thank you" Nepgear said.

Mina led Nepgear to a room where she can worked in and showed her some of the tool that were located at. Nepgear's tinkering skill became active and started to repair process. Everyone else remained silent, some people left leaving IF, Compa, Broccoli, and Mina watching over Nepgear. Ram and Rom went to play somewhere else, Illya went to the kitchen to start cooking up lunch, and Red watched Illya cook, waiting to get the first bite.

"So... I put this here, then..." Nepgear carefully attaching the pieces together into the disc.

"I see. The method to bring the Mascot back is by creating a replica disc with the materials gathered." Mina said.

"Broccoli was kind enough to appear at the most convenient time and tell us about this method."

"Let's save the praise until after we manage to pull this off." IF said and Nepgear resume her work.

After a short while, Nepgear was almost finishing the construction of the duplicate disc.

"This doodad in with that thingamajig, and... now I just have to seal it tight." Nepgear said.

"Great job Ge-Ge. Now the Mascot a new body." Compa praised her.

"Nice job Nepgear, I'll call everyone back." IF went to get the girls.

With everyone back in the room and Nepgear doing the finishing touches, all was left was the moment of truth. Will the Mascot revive itself in its new disc?

"Whoa! This is so rad! Lowee's Mascot is gonna come back and be fine, right?" Ram all excited.

"Uh-huh, un-huh..." Rom as well.

"Closing this area, sealing off and... Yay, I did it!" Nepgear proud of her work.

Letting go of the disc, a small white glow appear. Everyone watched as the Mascot migrated into the new disc, but soon everyone was blinded by the bright flash. The disc was now a white glowing ball, with the Mascot successful transfer.

"Hmm? Where...is this...?" The White Disc awoken from its slumber.

"Score! The Mascot's back!" Red cheered.

"Yes. It's wonderful to see you again. Do you remember who I am?" Mina asked.

"Lowee's Oracle..." Remembering Mina. "What's going on here? I was...destroyed, and yet..." The White Disc was confused and at loss of what's happening.

"We repaired you and brought you back." Nepgear answered.

"I see... Thank you. But then, what of the seal?" White Disc asked.

"It has been broken. We need to seal the Killachines away again as soon as possible. It pains me to treat you as nothing more than a tool, but..." Mina was feeling sorry to use her again, shortly after being revived.

"No need to feel that way. Time is of the essence." White Disc knows her responsibilities and is the only one who can protect Lowee from the Killachines. "Knowing this... Sister of Neptune, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Yes? What is it?"

"As you noticed, fighting is not my forte. I am unable to return to where I must reactivate the seal. Though it may burden you, may I ask that you escort me to my destination?" White Disc requested from Nepgear.

"Of course! You didn't even need to ask." Nepgear smiled.

"I'm going too, nyu." Broccoli said, causing a shock to Illya who didn't believe what this girl was saying.

"Why, Miss Broccoli? We're going to a very scary, dangerous dungeon." Compa asked.

"There's strength in numbers. I can be very helpful, nyu." Broccoli said.

'Maybe she's older than she looks' Illya thought, seeing Rom and Ram are powerful ice mage and herself of her body growing slower than a human body.

"No need to bite the hand offering to feed us, right?" IF said.

"We're really grateful for your help" Nepgear said to Broccoli.

"Don't mention it, nyu."

"Talking about feeding. Lunch is ready and packed into bento boxes for the journey. Just tell me when you want it." Illya said getting the girls, besides Red, Ram, and Rom, attention of the word lunch out of Emi's mouth.

"..."  
"...?" Rom and Ram were quiet.

"Um... It would be really nice if Rom and Ram came with us, too. They'd be a big help." Nepgear said.

"Okay, I wanna...-" Rom was about to join.

"N-No! Stupid Rom, we can't go!" Ram cut Rom off from joining Nepgear's group.

'Don't call your sister stupid!' Illya mentally yelled.

"Why not...?" Rom asked her twin.

"Um, 'cuz...we're Lowee's CPU Candidates, so we gotta stay here and protect the city, duh!" Ram explained.

'Weak reasoning Ram...' Illya sighed and thinking up an idea to convince her to come.

"But..."

"Aww, that's too bad. I guess I can't force you to come with us..." Nepgear accepting that they won't be coming

"Too bad indeed. I guess Ram doesn't want to become a Heroine and help the Mascot, who can stop the Killachines." Illya said, catching Ram's attention. "Alright girls, let's go toward the action, save Lowee, and become heroes by the end of today~"

Red was the only one who cheered with Illya, raising a fist to the air. "Oooh~"

IF soon caught on of what Illya was doing and help out a bit. "The ASIC won't know what will be hitting them."

"The Mascot is our point advantage, nyu." Broccoli said.

Everyone took a step toward the exit and...

"Wait-!" Ram has taken the bait.

"What is it Ram?" Illya looked at her with a smiley face,

"I-I...uh...wan..." Ram was thinking so hard to come up an idea. "...Shares..."

"Shares?... Oh, you want to gain Shares before Nepgear gets them from the ASIC, right?"

"Y-Yes! As the CPU Candidate of Lowee, we can't let some lame CPU get more Shares than us." Ram said.

"But you sai-" Compa was about to say something, but IF quickly covered her mouth.

"Well then, welcome aboard to stopping the ASIC and their Killachines." Illya said.

[Rom & Ram joined the party]

"I'm truly sorry to task you with such a burden." Mina apologized.

"There's really no need to apologize. We'll be going now!" Nepgear and the group left the Baslicom.

* * *

[World Labyrinth]

The party of eight girls arrived at the dungeon with ease. All mobs along the way were easily defeat with two caster-type CPU candidates freezing them and taken out by melee figthers. Now they march deeper into the dungeon, while making sure the Mascot is safe.

{ASIC Underling (Linda)}

Undering has currently have forty-eight Killachines working and under her command. But fortunately or not, forty-eight is a unlucky number in Gamindustri.

"Oh wait. Pretty sure 48 is the most unluckly number in the world. Maybe I'll get just one more... Dammit. It's really bugging me. I gotta go back and find another one of these. C'mon, lunkheads." Underling went back deep of the dungeon.

"AFFIRMATIVE." The CPU Breaker voiced and followed her.

* * *

{Nepgear's Group}

"Wowzers, look at them all! They're everywhere!" Red said being Captain obvious.

"They're so big..." Rom surprised at their size

"We struggled so much against one, but against so many..." Nepgear had a fright thought of fighting them

"One? Ha! We could make them all fall and blow them up." Ram wasn't scared to fight them.

"There is no alternative. To reactivate the seal, I must be taken to this dungeon's depth." The White Disc said

"Iffy, don't you have some kind of super cool secret agent plan?" Compa asked.

"Hmm, well..." IF observed closely at the Killachine. "We can bank on them not bring fully operational yet. So if we sneak around them, then..."

"I don't think we're small enough to sneak eight people by them." Illya said.

"Do you want to try doing that? Standing here isn't gonna get anything done, you know!" Compa said.

"And if they start moving, we just gotta smack'em around until they stop. Simple!" Red said.

"Yeah!" Ram agreeing with Red.

"I'm tossing Red's idea right into the trash." IF quicky dismissing her idea.

"That might work..." Illya said.

"Say what now?" IF unable to believe what Illya was saying.

"Before you say anything, we'll use both ideas. Four of us will charge in and lure the Killachines away, while the other four sneaks in and get the Mascot to the seal." Illya told the plan.

"That's actually not a bad idea." IF said.

"Better than what's plan, nyu." Broccoli bluntly said

"Who will be the four?" Compa asked.

"Who wants to be in team Lure and Destroy?" Illya asked

"Me!" Ram was the quickest one to join.

"Me too!" Red was second.

"Me three..." Rom was third.

"Well there you have it. You, Nepgear, If, and Broccoli will head straight toward the destination when the Killachines are distracted, ok?" Illya said.

"Roger!"

"Got it."

"Yes, nyu"

* * *

Illya, Red, Rom, and Ram got ready to fight and the Hiding team were ready to sneak pass the Killachines.

"Ice them up!" Illya called.

"E-Force Blizzard/Eternal Force Blizzard!" Rom and Ram casted on the Killachines.

A massive twin blizzard froze multiple Killachines that were in the center of radius impact, others caught some ice on them.

"VRRRRR." The Killachines awoken and starting to boot up.

"BEEP BEEP BLIP BEEP." They began to scan of the Attackers.

"INTRUDER DETECTED. INTRUDER DETECTED." One of the Killachines spotted Rom and Ram. *Sound of Siren*

"ERROR ERROR" The Killachines frozen in ice were unable to move. Their system isn't at full strength to break through the ice from their sleeping state.

"That it, come at us you junk of metal." Illya taunted them.

"Yeah! I'll turn you into scrap metal!" Ram yelled.

They Killachines march toward them, while the Hiding team began their run.

"That's our que." IF told her group.

"Right." Nepgear nodded and they sneak passed the Killachines with ease. Traveling deeper into the dungeon, closer toward their goal.

* * *

Another chapter done.

Next chapter will have combat, but I'm not sure how well I can do in combat writing. I'll do my best to make it sound good.

Recently, I'm getting to urge to write a SAO x Hyperdimension crossover. These crossover ideas just doesn't stop, I already have than enough crossover project. I don't need another.


End file.
